The present disclosure relates to data processing, and more specifically, to the use of hypervisors in data processing.
A hypervisor is a software layer that can control access to a physical server or host's physical hardware; it can also create and run virtual machines (VMs). There are two types of hypervisors: native or hosted. Native hypervisors can also be referred to as “bare metal” hypervisors. Native hypervisors can run directly on the host's hardware and allow multiple operating systems to run on the same physical hardware. Hosted hypervisors, however, can run on top of the host's operating system. The use of a hosted hypervisor can allow multiple additional operating system environments to run within the host's original operating system.
Cloud computing is the delivery of shared computing resources, software or data as a service. Cloud computing is built on top of a virtualized infrastructure, consisting of compute, storage, and network components.